Episode 01
'Midsummer Magical Girl '''is the first episode of the anime, Magical Warfare. Summary Inside The Ruined World, in a dilapidated train station, Mui Aiba and Tsuganashi Aiba are shown, as Mui pleads for her older brother to come with her. However, Tsuganashi denies being her brother and refuses. A motorcycle of some sort is seen accelerating across the tracks, as Mui gasps and it cuts to The Living World, as Takeshi Nanase walks down his stairs, and Gekkou Nanase blankly walks right up them. Youko Nanase, his mother, gives him a stern look, and he informs her that he is going out and he exits his home. Takeshi would do anything to be out of his house, and would rather go to hell than be there. Kurumi Isoshima greets Takeshi outside of his kendo practices, to which he informs her that she doesn't have to come to his morning practices, but she states that it's normal as she is his girlfriend. While walking, Takeshi admits that he can't wait for school to start, due to him wanting to be out of the house. Kurumi gets onto the topic of Gekkou, and asks him if he wants her to talk to him, but Takeshi refuses. After heading into the school, he watches in shock as a seemingly lifeless Mui Aiba falls onto the floor as a door opens. This shocks him, and he tries to awaken her, but with no response, which causes him to carry Mui to the Nurse's Office. He places her on the bed, and is confused as she mutters 'brother' a few times. She suddenly sits up, grabs onto Takeshi as if he were Tsuganashi, and pleads him to not go while crying. Upon realising that he wasn't her brother, she sends him against the wall, wields her gun, and demands to know who he is and where they are located. Mui later faints after he explains it to her, and collapses onto Takeshi which causes them to accidentally share a kiss. She instantly sits back up, points her gun and shoots it, which misses his head and hits the wall beside him. She claims that he is thinking something dirty, but he tries to deny it and they both realise that it was their first kiss. They reveal their names, and upon asking her where she came from, Takeshi notices a glowing yellow mist coming out of the gun and she apololgizes. Takeshi notices a red glowing butterfly enter the room, and she instantly shoots and destroys it, as it was a scout bug. She orders him to run, in an attempt to flee the room, but the door is blocked by Tsuganashi Aiba. She tells him to come back to his senses, but he once again denies being related to her, and she states that his memory was rewritten by the trailers and to believe her, and the other three Ghost Trailers enter. T akeshi and Mui try to escape through the window, but Tsunagashi shoots ice at it, which freezes and blocks their exit, leaving them trapped. Takeshi prepares to defend himself from battle against Takao Oigami with his wooden kendo sword. Takao charges at him, and leaps at him to attack, but Takeshi blocks it with his sword, and they go into battle. Eventually, Takeshi jabs at him in the chest, thus angering him more and Ushiwaka admits that Takeshi has skill, and Hotaru Kumagai claims that it's rare to see Oigami getting beaten. Takao attacks him with much more fury and strength, and snaps Takeshi's sword. This triggers Takeshi's Evasive Magic, allowing him to read into the future about Takao's next move which gives him the upperhand, and after ordering Mui to duck, he launches at Takao, and uses his broken kendo sword to knock his sword's grip out of his hand, which swings out and breaks through the ice which had been blocking the window. The two exit, and Komugai comes to the conclusion that he is a Magician too, and Tsunagashi states that he was an Evasive Magic user like Takao. He gives them the instructions to capture Aiba Mui. Meanwhile, Kazumi Ida is seen entering the school grounds, and is annoyed how it is still Summer Break, but he has Remedial Classes in the morning to his dismay. He later spots Mui and Takeshi running past a building, then out of his view. He questions who the girl was with Takeshi, and decides to follow them. Ushikawa and Takao run past him, and he questions who they are too. He confronts a fallen behind Komugai, and asks what they are doing and says that it looks like they were chasing Takeshi. She pulls out a syringe, asking if he was his friend which shocks him. Mui and Takeshi flee to a corridor, and she apologizes for getting him caught up in this and reveals that she is a magician, and that she's accidentally turned him into one and that she didn't think this would happen. She informs him of the Ghost Trailer community and her brother, explaining what this was about. Isoshima later confonts him, asking if he forgot practice. Before he can introduce Mui and explain, he is confronted by Takao and Ushiwaka, and Isoshima questions as to what this is. Takao challenges him to another fight, and he takes Isoshima's kendo sword, and he informs Takeshi about his magic, and tells him that he and Mui should come with them. Ushikawa tries to obtain Mui, but Isoshima throws one her book at his face, which angers him, and he uses his briefcase to reveal various hornets to attack them. As Mui shields Isoshima, Ushiwaka loses his powers due to attacking them with magic in The Living World. Takao immediately attacks Takeshi, who continues to block the attacks with the wooden sword. However, Isoshima drops onto the floor, revealing to have been hit with Ushiwaka's magic too, and a lipstick tube falls out of her pocket, causing a pink magic to surround her which rapidly increases her breast size, and Mui informs her that she has the power to transform, with Corporeal Magic. Ida later finds them, with Komugai over his shoulders. While explaining, a red mist begins coming out from his ring which becomes fire, and Mui informs them that he has Destructive Magic and that he's become a magician. Takao and Takeshi's fight continues, and he uses his Evasive Magic to dodge another few attacks. He orders him to stop, but Takao goes in for another attack. While the charge at each other, Mui uses her magic to summon a light screen called ''Melt Projection, which blocks out both of their views, allowing Takeshi to lunge at him in the throat with his bamboo sword, as Takao spits out blood and drops onto the floor. Mui later takes them to The Ruined World in order to protect them, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes